Secret at St Something
by WTFChocobos
Summary: Roxas is living with his cruel step-father and wants to be free. He runs away and meets many obsticals and falls in love. Akuroku, Soriku, Cleon.
1. Chapter 1

I came up with this story after reading Secret at St. Something. I love that book!

* * *

Roxas shifted his weight as he knocked on the apartment door, tightening his grip on his ripped up coat. The man who answered it paled at seeing the boy there. Roxas was here to collect payment for his step father, Xemnas, owner of the apartments.

The man pulled out his money and shakily handed it to the boy. "I'm fifty cents short." The man said, making Roxas pale. "Tell him I'll give him the fifty cents to him as fast as I can."

"Are you sure you don't have fifty cents any where else." Roxas protested, hoping the man did. But fate was cruel to both him and the man.

"I'm sorry boy. But I don't have it right now. You'll explain it to Xemnas, won't you?" Roxas nodded feebly and went on with his arraign. He went from door to door, collecting payment. Everyone had paid their amount, except for that one man.

What would Xemnas say or do to him? His step father wasn't a very nice man. Actually he was cruel. He beat on him and yells at him when his baby brother, Danny, starts to cry and won't stop. Oh how he wished his mother was still alive and here with him today.

It was the eighteen hundreds in London, England and Roxas has been living here all his 15 years of living. It used too be just his father and mother, until his father died when he was five. His father's friend, Xemnas, had then married Renoah and used to be nice and gentle to them.

But one night, when Xemnas came home from his favorite bar, The Whole Hog, he started to beat on him and his mother. And when Renoah had Danny, things got a little harder for them. Then one day his mother died of some kind of sickness, leaving Roxas to take care of his baby brother by himself.

Luckily, his mother taught him how to read and right and sent him to school. She also had taught him how to sew so Roxas could patch up any of Danny's clothes. But after his mother married Xemnas, he hasn't been able to go to school anymore, having to stay home and take care of his mother.

Roxas pulled out his watch, a present his father had given him, and sighed at what time it was. His step father is probably suspecting him right now. He slowly walked out of the building and started heading towards his step father's favorite bar.

Once there, he looked around the bar for Xemnas, looking at all the strange people around him. He found the silver haired man sitting and talking to a couple of guys he had never seen before. The one on Xemnas' left was tall and buff with black dreadlocks and violet eyes. The one on the right was just as tall, but a lot skinnier. He had an eye patch over hi left eye and had black hair with gray in it, tied back in a low pony tail.

Roxas slowly made his way over to his step-father's table, thinking of the things his step-father might do to him. He held out the money to him shakily, looking at the other two men. Xemnas swiped it out of the blonde's hand greedily.

But the man soon frowned. "It's fifty cents short." He stated blandly. He stood up and grabbed Roxas by the collar, dragging him to the back of the bar. He then threw Roxas into a hole in the wall and covered it up with his body. Roxas began to panic.

"Why is it fifty cents short, Roxas?" The man asked coldly. Roxas gulp and stared into golden eyes.

"Mr. Cringle said he didn't have enough money to pay the rent, but he'll repay as soon as he can." Roxas explained, trying not to shake. The man punched the wall beside Roxas' head.

"You're not lying to me, are you?" Roxas quickly shook his head and gulped. "I believe you, but you are going to go get that money and not come back until you have it, or else the Cringles and their brats will be living out in the cold this fall. Understood?" Roxas nodded, not looking directly at Xemnas.

Xemnas straightened and grabbed him by the collar again, dragging him back to the table. The two men sneered at Roxas and smirked. Xemnas sat back, looking back up to see Roxas still there.

"Well what are you ready for? Get going." Roxas was about to leave before a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Hold on a sect Xemnas. You never told me you were living with someone. He's pretty cute." The skinny one said, hand still on the blonde's wrist. "I'm Xigbar and this is Xaldin. Who might you be?" Roxas hesitated, not trusting the two men before him.

"Well go on boy, tell them your name." Xemnas said, annoyed when Roxas didn't answer right away. Roxas shifted his weight and answered with a small,

"Roxas."

The two men boomed in laughter, letting go of the boy's wrist. "Roxas?! What kind of name is that?" The buff one howled. Roxas looked down at his feet angrily. "What? Gonna cry for your momma?"

"He wishes." Xemnas smirked. "The bitch's dead, leaving me with him and his thing he calls a brother." Roxas was really about to cry when he heard this. He ran out of the bar crying, followed by howls of laughter.

Roxas ran into the hotel and to his and his step-father's apartment. He ran into his tiny room and cried. How could Xemnas say that? He thought that his Step-father loved her. Guess he was wrong. And how was he supposed to find fifty cents before sun down?

Then he suddenly remembered something. His mother hid him three dollars in change before she died. He new, and only he, knew where it was. He stood up quickly and stood on top of a stool to reach inside a kitchen cabinet that Xemnas never uses.

He reached his hand to the top shelf and pulled down a box. He opened it and pulled out fifty cents and put the box back on the top shelf. He quickly put the fifty cents into his coat pocket and ran back to the bar. When he entered, Xemnas was surprised to see him back so soon.

He grabbed Roxas by the collar again and dragged him back to that hole again. "You got the money?" Xemnas asked coldly. Roxas nodded and pulled out the fifty cents. Xemnas swiped it and looked at him questioningly. "You weren't stealing from me, were you?"

"No sir. Mr. Cringle had found a way to earn some extra money for you." Roxas lied. Xemnas narrowed his eyes and let him go. The blond quickly left the bar and went to go get Danny from the nursery. He walked quickly to the house where his brother was staying at and entered.

He saw Danny in the corner, screaming his head off and crying. He quickly picked him up and left that hell hole of a nursery. Danny had quieted down some when they were out of the house and started to baby talk to Roxas, as if he could understand him.

Roxas smiled down at him and entered his home, taking off his jacket and getting Danny's bottle ready. Danny started to cry again just as Xemnas came home. He was really getting annoyed with the baby's crying. When the baby wouldn't shut up, he snapped.

"Would you shut up?!" He raised his hand about to hit the baby in the cradle. Roxas saw this and quickly went over to Danny's cradle, picking him up and quieting him down. But Xemnas swung down anyways, hitting Roxas in the back. "You better keep that baby quiet while I sleep. And you're not 15 anymore. You're 18 and will start working at the House tomorrow." Roxas paled and nodded, feeding the baby.

What just happened there? Xemnas tried to hit Danny and he's going to work at the House from now on? Roxas couldn't-wouldn't- stand for that. They had to leave. What would have happened if Roxas wasn't there to save Danny the next time? Would he have died? Be brutally hurt? No, they couldn't stay here any longer.

It was decided. Roxas would runaway and take Danny with him. But would happen after they left? Danny can't not have a home. He needed warmth and comfort, not be with him and be cold. But he couldn't stay here with Xemnas. Certainly not.

But if he left Danny on the steps of a church. Some one might want him and take him home. Then he could follow his brother's new family then ask if he could live with them, since Danny is his little brother. That might work. They will leave tonight and never come back.

Roxas heard snoring coming from his step-father's room and knew it would be safe to leave now. So he got everything ready and packed up Danny's clothes and things and packed up some food. But wait what if they only want Danny and not him? That would be fine with him as long as Danny is happy.

But what about himself? Surly his now two dollars and fifty cents would be used up by the end of the day. Then what? Surly he could become a shoe shiner and earn some cash. But know the first thing of shoe shining. And he most certainly didn't want work at the House and become a prostitute. Maybe he could learn as he goes along in life.

But then an idea came to him. He could steal something out of Xemnas' stash of things. He could then sell it at a pawn shop and earn some money. But what would that make him? A thief? But this was a matter between life and death here, so it didn't matter.

Quietly, Roxas opened Xemnas' door and entered. He saw the man fast asleep and looked behind the big mirror for the key for Xemnas' stash. He quickly unlocked the top drawer. He didn't even look to see what was inside. He just reached his hand in and pulled out a gold locket and a gold pin, obviously stolen.

He put the items in his pocket and got ready to go. He dressed Danny in his warmest clothes and bundled him up in a blanket. He put his own jacket back on and picked up the baby and the bag. He opened the door and exited his home, running down the stairs and to the entrance of the building.

He was finally free, both of them were. But when he opened the door, a cold biting breeze blew against his face. Maybe he was making a mistake. But then the image of Xemnas over Danny's crib, ready to hit him made him rethink the idea of turning back. He can't turn back now.

So he pulled Danny closer to him and headed out into the cold.

* * *

First chap! I probably won't be typing anymore until Monday. So read the next chapter on Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

_Why am I doing this? _Roxas thought to himself. He was cold and tired. The wind didn't help either. He pulled Danny closer to him and kept on going, only to stop a street light to see where he was. He checked Danny's bag to see if anything was missing.

"You lost little boy?"

Roxas jerked and spun around to see a police officer in front of him. The man had blond hair that looked like a mullet and a Mohawk mixed together. His eyes were an ocean green and had the brightest smile Roxas had ever seen, on his face.

"You lost little boy?" The officer repeated. Roxas shook his head, starting to freak out. "If you're not lost, what's in the bundle and bag you got there?" The officer looked at him, suspicious.

"Just my baby brother and his clothes and stuff." Roxas said shakily. The officer walked up to him, not really believing his story.

"Let me see." The officer looked in the bag first to see baby things then looked in the bundle to see a sleeping baby. "Pardon me. I didn't mean to suspect you or nothin'. Please accept my apology. I'm Demyx by the way." The man smiled at the blond.

"You're forgiven and I'm Roxas." Roxas smiled back.

"So where you headed?"

Roxas frowned at that. He couldn't tell the man where he was headed. The officer would send him straight back to his step-father's house. So the only thing he could do now was lie. He gave him his own address saying he was going to visit his sick aunty.

"Well it's a good thing I met you. You're going the wrong way. The place you're looking for is down that way." Demyx pointed behind him, directing Roxas.

"Oh, thank you. I'm glad to have met you officer." Roxas bowed his head. Demyx waved it off.

"No problem. And you can me Demyx." Demyx pulled out his watch and frowned. "Well I better get goin'. Zexion is waiting for me." Roxas smiled, thinking that this Zexion person was the blonde's brother.

"And who is Zexion?"

"He's my husband." Roxas grin turned into a surprised look.

"Husband?"

"Yep. For two years now. Will be three years next week." Demyx smiled victoriously. Roxas nodded, giving the man an odd look. "Whelp, gotta go. He'll be waiting for me at home. Probably getting ready and waiting naked on the bed, wanting me home." The man seemed to have gone into lala land, giving Roxas enough time to escape.

Roxas made a yeck face as he sprinted away from the officer. _Who would talk about their sex life to a complete stranger?_ He ran until he thought he was away far enough. He checked to see Danny still sleeping. Danny was making a stern face in his sleep, making Roxas giggle. Yes folks giggle!

He looked around to see where he was and smiled to see that he was right in front of a church. He would set Danny on steps, but it was too cold and late in the night to do that. So he looked around to see if there was any place warm enough to sleep.

He checked near the bushes, near the wrought iron fence, and then checked around the building. There was nowhere warm enough to sleep. He checked in the back of the church to find two cellar doors. He checked to see if they were unlocked and was surprised that they were.

He opened them then closed them behind him. But then stopped. There was a light coming from under the door at bottom of the stairs. But when he blinked, it was gone must have been his imagination. Roxas shook his head and continued down the stairs. When he reached the door at the bottom of the stares, he opened it quietly.

He opened the door to be great with a hallway and warmth. It was so warm and hot in here compared to outside. There were several doors that were open except for one. He gave the door a weird look before looking back at his brother.

He was so tired at this point; ready to fall at the floor and fall asleep and the cellar was so warm and homey. But he had to find a place for Danny to sleep. He kneeled down to place Danny down on the floor so he could take his coat off. But when he stood up, exhausting took over and he fell to the floor.

His head hit the floor on impact, almost making him fall unconscious. He heard voices coming from the closed door and the door open. He looked up to see a couple of dark figures coming towards him. And that was the last thing he saw before he fell into a world of blackness.

* * *

"Do you think he'll live?"

"Of course he will, Piggy. He didn't hit his head that hard."

"Duck is right. And he's still breathing."

"So stop freaking."

"Ok Spider."

Roxas heard several voices whispering next to him. But he didn't care; he was too tired to care. Wait where is-

Roxas shot straight up, scaring the fuck out of the others. But then he wished he hadn't. A sharp pain ran across his skull, making him hiss. He rubbed his sore head, feeling a lump on the side of his head.

"Your head took a pretty big impact there blondy." A voice said next to Roxas' right. He jerked his head up to see a fiery red head looking at him. The guy's hair was very red and spiky, reminding Roxas of a hedgehog. His eyes were emerald with tear drops tattoos under each one. He was also looked tall and terribly skinny. His clothes were ripped up, along with four other boys sitting next to him.

The boy on his left had brown spiky hair that defied gravity with blue eyes and tanned skin and was holding Danny. He also looked like he has a twisted leg. The boy in front of him had blond hair and was wearing a hat and had turquoise eyes. The boy looked more like a girl than a boy.

The boy behind him had long, silver hair, aqua-green eyes, and was very pale. All four of them had ropes around their waists, acting as a belt. Their shoes where holy and looked too small for them compared to his own shoes.

"What's your name, blondy?" The red head spoke again. Tell them his name? He couldn't tell these boys his name. What would they do to him? Would they kick him back outside? Would they let him stay for the night and then kick him out the next morning? But he was in a bad situation here, so he guessed he could tell them his name.

"Roxas."

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked kindly. The blond guessed that these boys weren't so mean if they were taking care of his little brother.

"I was running away. My step-father was going to my little brother Danny and I had to get him out of there." The boys nodded their heads in understanding.

"What are going to do now?" The silver one asked.

"I was going to leave Danny on the step of this church, hoping someone would take him." Roxas explained. The blond in front of Roxas shook his head, putting down the pencil and paper he was drawing on.

"No can do Roxas. (his voice even sounded femanim) My mother had me try to do that once with my baby brother, but no one would accept him. They just walked right past him. So then we took him to one of those baby farms. And nothin' ever good happens there." The blond explained, going back to his drawing.

Great. There was nowhere where Danny could go and be safe. What could he-should-do? He can't go back home and become a prostitute and have Danny's life be in jeopardy.

"There's something else you're not telling us." The brunette spoke again. Roxas nodded his head and spoke shakily again,

"My step-father wanted me to start working at the House tomorrow." He heard gasps around the room.

"He wanted to make you into a prostitute?!" The red head bellowed, seeming pissed off. Roxas squeaked at the loud voice. "Sorry." Roxas nodded and sighed.

"He said he needed the extra money."

"Aren't you a little too young for that? And I thought working at the factory was bad." The brunette mumbled the last part to himself. The blond shook his head, not looking away from his drawing.

"Doesn't matter. They'll take in any one who's as cute and adorable as you." Roxas blushed at the boy's description of him. "He could relate to you, Axel."

"Hn. So you said you lived with your step-father?" Axel, the red head, asked. Roxas nodded, not knowing what he was implying. _What if they kick me out and take me back to Xemnas?_ "I used to live with my step-father too. "What's his name?"

"Xemnas."

"Xemnas?! You mean to tell me you're the step-son of Xemnas?!" The silver guy exploded a look of surprise on his face. Roxas nodded and leaned away from the guy.

"Ya."

"Damn. He and my father were drinking pals." The guy explained. "Could you step out of the room for a moment? We need to have a meeting." Roxas got up without a second thought and exited the door, closing it behind him.

_What are they talking about? Are they talking about how to get rid of me? My coat is still in there. Are they stealing my stuff? _Roxas was starting to get nervous. He snapped his head back to the door when it opened and Axel popped his head out, signaling for Roxas to come back in.

"We had serious talk of what we should do with you." The blond said. _Here it comes._

"And we decided that you should stay with us." The brunette said happily. _See-wait a minute._ Roxas looked at the boys in surprise.

"What? But what about Danny? How can I get money to feed him?" Roxas asked nervously. The red head sat next to him and put his arm around Roxas shoulder.

"Don't worry blondy. We earn enough money to keep our fill. We made a promise to never steal or gamble for food." Axel gave Roxas a grin, making him blush.

"And Larxene earns a lot of money from her drawings." Sora, the brunette, pointed at the blond who was drawing. The blond waved, not looking away from her drawing._ Well that explains a lot._

"And we're shoe shiners." The silver guy spoke up. "And we're going to teach you how to become a shoe shiner." Roxas paled at this but nodded none the less.

"So, to start off with your new life and friends, we'll give you our names and stories first, ok?" Sora grinned. Roxas nodded.

"As you already know, I'm Sora, nicknamed Piggy. I'm 15 and used to work at the factory. That's why my leg is all twisted up." Sora pointed to his left leg. "And Riku is my boyfriend." He then pointed at the silver haired guy. "I used to live with my father, but he was a drunk and a smoker and did things to me like your step-father used to do to you."

"My name's Riku, nicknamed Duck, 17, and was going to work at the factory but I ran away before my father put me in there. And yes Sora's my boyfriend." Riku, silver haired guy, said. "Hated my father, so I ran away."

"Axel, nicknamed Spider, 18, and was a prostitute at the House. I liked it at first, but then the guys became more and more aggressive. I tried to quit, but once you're in there, you ain't getting out. So I sneaked off and never went back." Axel gave his story.

"Name's Larxene, nicknamed Mouse, 16, and used to work at the fishing charter. Father and mother died and I had to live on my own. Couldn't live my life until I found these guys." The blond girl explained. "We lived anywhere where it was warm and out of the rain. We found this spot only four days ago. And we're thinking about staying here for awhile."

Right then, Roxas' stomach growled, making everyone laugh. Axel stood up and got down a four broken plates and cups off from the self in the little room. Larxene put down her coloring stuff and walked out of the room with a pail. She came back with it filled with water.

"We decided to live here because it has running water and warmth." Riku explained to Roxas' confused face. Roxas looked over to see Sora changing Danny's diaper and feeding him. He guesses he could handle this.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to show you how to shoe shine." Axel exclaimed, catching Roxas completely off guard. "And your nickname will be sunshine."

"What?! Sunshine?!" Roxas yelled, taking a bite out of the small piece of sausage and apple that was given to him, hating the nickname. "I'd rather go for spiky or something." Axel grinned and put his arm on Roxas shoulder again.

"It's either that or Roxy." He smirked at the blush and look the blond was giving him. "Sunshine it is then!" Everyone chuckled, making Roxas blush deeper in embarrassment.

* * *

Roxas' eyes fluttered opened, hearing soft noises coming from the room next to him. He pulled out his watch to see it was two-o-clock in the morning. The noises kept getting louder and louder. It sounded like moaning and panting.

He walked out of his room to see Riku's and Sora's open just a crack, candle light shining through. He crept over to their room and peeped into the crack. What he saw made him go hard instantly. Riku was over a sweaty Sora, both naked, with Riku thrusting into the brunette.

Sora was moaning and panting, mouth wide open in a smile, eyes closed, and enjoying himself. Riku seemed to be enjoying himself too. His mouth was open, giving silent screams with his eyes open and staring at his beauty. Riku started to go faster and harder, making Sora's head slam back into the ground and give off louder moans.

Roxas was pulled out of his trance when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked back to see Axel standing there in only his shirt, an eyebrow lifted up. The pyro smirked at seeing the blonde's pants becoming too tight.

"They woke you up too?" Axel asked, still smirking. Roxas nodded, standing back up and headed back to his and Axel's room. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Roxas frowned and blushed. "Let's go back to bed." Roxas nodded again and followed Axel into their room.

Life was going to be hell and better at the same time.

* * *

Yay, next chapter! Hope you like it so far and I hear Captain Cat calling for help (she's the weirdest and cutest cat I have ever seen).


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh, I had to go to the dentist today to get my teeth drilled. I hurt. My mouth is sore.

* * *

"Don't worry, you're gonna do fine." Axel reassured Roxas as they walked down the street to a street corner, box, brushes, and shoe polish in hand. "I was the same way when I first started." Roxas nodded, not saying anything. "I'll do it first to show you how to do it then you can try next."

They slowed to a stop and the fiery red head dropped his box onto the ground, brush and shoe shine still in hand.

"What do we do now?" Roxas asked, watching people pass them by. His question was answered when Axel went up to a man to ask if he would like to have his shoe shined. The man looked down at his shoes and nodded.

The man put his left foot on the box, waiting for Axel to get started. "Now watch closely, Roxas." The red head took his brush and dipped it into the shoe polish. He then started to brush the shoe with it, getting it covered in that weird dark stuff. Then he took a piece of cloth out from his pocket and started swiping and wiping it across the shoe.

When he took the cloth off, it looked cleaner than it did before. Axel did the same thing with the other shoe. "There you go sir. Good as new." The man thanked the red head and handed Axel a nickel. Axel thanked him and put the money in his pocket.

"That's how it's done." Axel handed the brush and shoe shine to Roxas. "Now it's your turn!" Roxas gulped and went up to ask someone if they needed their shoes shinned. When ever he asked, they would 'no thank you' or 'I'm too busy'.

The blond sighed and went back to Axel. "I guess I don't have what it takes to be a shoe shiner." Axel was about to reply when he saw someone walking over to them. The person looked like a woman in men's clothing. The person was wearing a white blouse, those tight horse riding pants, and leather boots that reached its knees.

"Excuse me," it defiantly was a woman, "do you shine shoes?" The woman asked in a perfectly British accent.

"Yes ma'm. We sure do." Axel replied, shoving Roxas towards her. Roxas gave a shaky grin at her and started to clean her boots. His hands were shaking so much that when he reached the top of her boots, his hands slipped and brushed her pants with shoe polish.

"I-I'm so s-sorry miss." The blond stuttered. The woman laughed and shook her short blond hair. Her aqua colored eyes closed for a minute and opened again. She gave a warm smile at him.

"Don't worry about it dear. It's not like I can't wash it out. And you're doing well for your first time." Roxas smiled back and continued cleaning her shoes, calming down some. When he finished, the woman thanked him and handed him two dollars, surprising both Axel and Roxas.

The woman left, leaving Axel and Roxas to celebrate with their good fortune. "You earned us two dollars, Roxas! I'm so proud of you!" He hugged Roxas, making the blond blush. Their little celebration was cut short when another shoe shine boy came running up to them.

"Do you know who that is?!" The boy cried. Axel and Roxas shook their heads in usion. "That was Katherine Cossopolis! The governor's daughter!"

Axel and Roxas grew wide eyed and stared at the woman who was now buying a painting from Larxene down the street. "You guys are lucky to have her come up to you and ask to shine her shoes. Guys would do anything to have that happen to them."

"Really?" Roxas was astonished. The boy nodded his pinkish hair and had his blue eyes wide open. He almost looked like a girl. But his muscular form said otherwise.

"Yeah. And if Siax, Seifer, and the other's hear about this, you're in big shit." The pinkette waved his arms around as he spoke. "Marluxia." He pointed to himself.

"Roxas."

"Axel."

"It was nice to meet you guy, but I better get going before Saix sees that I've wonder off." The pinkette was about to walk away before Roxas shouted,

"Wait! Who are these people that you speak of?" Marluxia turned back around and answered,

"Saix is my boyfriend, but he's a little protective over me and can get overly jealous. Seifer is just some bully with cronies. And a lot of homeless boys like us aren't as nice as you think." Marluxia explained. Roxas nodded his thumb and index finger under his chin.

"And I should know." Axel spoke up after several moments. "Thanks." The pinkette nodded and left, heading down an alleyway. "We should get something for dinner tonight and head home." Roxas made an agreeing sound and followed Axel to the nearest store.

* * *

Roxas was happy and content with himself. He had earned a lot of money for his new family and had bought a fine dinner for them. He earned a lot of praise from the others and was given quite an amount of food. He had also bought some baby powder milk for Danny.

Right now he was laying down on his back in his, thinking of all the events that had happen today. He was jolted from his thoughts as Axel entered the room. "Hey." Roxas whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up.

"Hey." Axel said back, lying next to the blond. Roxas turned onto his side and lifted himself up onto his elbow. Axel did the same thing. "You did great today, Roxas." The shook his head and chuckled. "I'm serious! You shined more shoes than I did on my first try."

"I guess I'm just good at it." The blond chuckled again.

"Damn straight. I think you're able to do this by yourself now." Axel suggested. Roxas frowned at this and looked away. "Hey, what's wrong?" Roxas just shook his head and turned away from the red head.

"Nothing. I'm tired, let's go to sleep." But Axel was not convinced. He grabbed a hold of the blonde's shoulders and turned him onto his back, Axel on top of him. Roxas grew wide eyed. "What are you doing?"

"It's not nothing. I know it's not. So tell me what's wrong." Axel said calmly, a serious look on his face. Roxas gave a heavy sigh and looked away.

"For some reason, it feels like I'm being used." Axel's eyes grew wide for a second.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know."

Axel's face softened and gently placed his hand on Roxas' cheek, making him look up at the red head. "We would never use you. You're part of our family now. Why would we use you?" Axel questioned.

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know. It's just that… I've never been this happy in years. And I think I've fallen for someone." Axel raised an eyebrow in question. He then placed his other hand onto Roxas' other cheek and leaned down, kissing Roxas gently.

When he pulled back, he saw that Roxas' eyes were slightly closed. He leaned down again and kissed the blond with more urgency. Axel licked Roxas' lip, making the blond jerk in surprise, before slipping his tongue inside his soon to be lover's mouth.

Roxas moaned into Axel's mouth and rubbed his tongue against the red head's. It felt so good and right to be kissing Axel. It felt like he belonged here in Axel's arms. He weaved his hands into Axel's hair and pulled him against him.

Axel weaved his hands into the blonde's and complied with Roxas' demand. They pulled back for much needed air and smiled at each other before going back to kissing each other. Axel placed a hand under Roxas' shirt and started to grind his hips against Roxas'.

Roxas pulled away and placed a hand on Axel's, scared. Axel got the hint and pulled his hand out of Roxas' shirt and stopped his grinding.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to this so suddenly. I just couldn't help myself; you being sexy and all." Axel smirked down at Roxas, loving how the blonde's cheeks reddened.

"It's ok. It's going a little bit too fast, don't ya think? We just met each other yesterday." Roxas whispered back, placing a hand on Axel's neck. Axel nodded and placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Let's go to sleep." Axel suggested, laying down onto his back and pulling Roxas against him. Roxas sighed and placed his head onto the red head's chest and fell asleep. Axel followed soon after, his coat draped around them.

(outside the room)

"See, I told you." Sora whispered triumphantly. Riku rolled his eyes and dragged the brunette back to their room.

"So you told me so. Big deal." Riku said angrily.

"You're not angry with me, are you Riku." Sora pouted. Riku rolled his eyes again and said no. He laid down with Sora on top of him, a blanket wrapped around them.

"How long?" Sora spoke up.

"How long for what?" Riku asked, not understanding what Sora wanted.

"How long before they have sex?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Go to sleep before you make me horny."

"Well it's a little too late for that. I'm already horny."

Riku felt a tongue lick his neck and a nip at his ear. "Oh, you're in for it now." He pounced on his little brunette.

* * *

Yay! Axel and Roxas are together (a little too fast, don't ya think?).


	4. Chapter 4

"Now remember Roxas, if you're ever caught and you see one of us coming your way, keep your hand low and make a fist. We'll get the idea." Riku explained, walking next to the blond on the street. He stopped and handed Roxas a box and brushes and shoe shine.

"You'll do well on your first day alone. I know it." The silver head grinned and went on his way with his own box and brushes. Roxas watched him leave and gulped. A couple of days ago, Axel had said he would get to work alone the next day. But he wasn't able to, because it had rained for several days. And during that time, he and Axel had gotten much closer.

But today was bright and sunny. Good for Axel, bad for him. He was terrified. Here he was, alone on a street corner, having to shine shoes by himself. He felt more relaxed when Axel was with him. Just thinking about him made Roxas blush.

"You're in my spot."

Roxas turned around to see a tall blond with a beanie and green eyes with a scar between them. His clothes were raggedy and worn like the others and held a box and brushes like his. He must be a shoe shiner too.

"Wha?"

"I said you're in my spot." The blonde repeated. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I didn't see your name on it." Roxas replied sarcastically. The boy fumed.

"You're a little smart mouthed aren't ya?"

"It depends on which smart mouth you're talking about."

The blond suddenly grabbed a hold of Roxas collar and pushed him against the wall behind him. Roxas struggled to get free, but the blonde's hold tightened. "Let me go! There are other spots to shine shoes ya'know?" Roxas cried.

"But I want this one and you better not defy me." The blond growled.

"Seifer! That's enough; we'll find a different spot!" A man with pink hair came up to Roxas, making the blond let go of his hold. "Come on Roxas, we'll find a different spot." The man grabbed Roxas' elbow and led him away from the blond.

"Marluxia? What are you doing here?" Roxas asked when he realized it Marluxia. They stopped when they reached another street corner, away from the man called Seifer.

"I was minding my own business when I saw that you were in trouble. So I came to help." The pinkette explained. Roxas nodded and set down his box again. "Your first time being alone?" Roxas nodded again. "Don't worry. You'll have this down pat by the end of the day." Marluxia grinned and went on his way towards a guy with blue hair.

"I hope so." Roxas sighed. He went up to ask a person if they wanted their shoes shined. The man said yes and followed Roxas back to his box. When Roxas began shining the man's shoes, he slipped and brushed shoe shine over the cuffs of the man's pants.

The man got angry and left with a huff, not paying Roxas for his effort. And it went that way with the second guy, except the man gave him a penny. The third, he didn't mess up, but went too slow for the man's liking, earning him another penny. On the fourth, he had it down and faster as he went.

And time a he shined a shoe; he became more relaxed and went faster with his work. So far he had earned a dollar and five cents. That should be enough for now. Roxas picked up his box and headed home, passing by a convenient store. He stopped and walked to the window again, looking inside and seeing a man place down some pencils and paper on a table.

_Flashback _

"So what's this place called?" Roxas asked Axel, in their room, waiting for the rain to stop. Axel looked up from counting his earned money and looked at his lover.

"I don't know. And neither does the others. We can't read." Axel explained, going back to counting. Roxas made an oh face and went back to sewing the patches on Riku's pants. "So we just call this place St. Something."

"Oh. Well I'm finished with Riku's pants. Better start on yours now." The blond picked up a pair of Axel's pants and started to patch it up.

"Hey Roxas?"

"Yes?"

"I counted up to 10 dollars. But can you come and count this? I think I did it wrong." Roxas stopped his sewing and crawled over to where Axel was on the floor.

"Sure." He counted up the change and found that Axel was way off. "You only have four dollars, not ten." Axel looked sheepishly at the floor. "Let me guess, you guys can't count, can you?" Axel nodded. "Well, we're gonna have to change that soon. When ever I get some pencils and paper, I'll teach you guys how to read and write and count."

"Really?" Axel looked up at Roxas, astonished that he would do something like that.

"It's a promise." The blond grinned, eyes closed. Axel tackled Roxas to the floor and kissed him deeply, surprising the blond. Axel pulled out of the kiss and smirked down at Roxas.

"Thanks." Axel leaned down and kissed his blond gently and slowly.

_End Flashback_

Roxas walked into the store and bought some paper and pencils, and some chalk and chalk boards. He put his stuff into his box and headed home again, happy with himself. He whistled a tune, but stopped. _Is somebody watching me?_

He turned around to see someone quickly duck behind a trash can. The man looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He began to walk again, only to turn around and see the same man hide behind a wall. His mind clicked._ Now I know who that is! That's one of Xemnas' goons. He's probably following me to see where I live now and take Danny away. It looks like that guy Xigbar._

And Roxas was right. It was Xigbar. But he couldn't tell if the man was following him to see where he was hiding Danny or if he wanted to know when it would possible to nab him. Either way, it scared Roxas. So he went on his way, pretending he didn't notice Xigbar and just walked around for a while.

Xigbar had gotten tired of following the kid and decided to head back to the Whole Hog. Roxas noticed this and went straight back home. When he got there, he was panting from having to run all the way here. But he calmed when he remembered his promise to Axel and headed towards the room where they usually eat together.

He slowed down when he heard two voices come from the room. One was Sora's and the other he didn't recognize. Were they found out by that man Axel talked about, who cleans the cellar? Would he kick them out? Give them over to the police?

He wasn't getting any answers unless he went check it out. He opened the door to see Sora talking to an old man, bouncing Danny up and down on his knee. The man had blond hair and brown eyes and was wearing some kind of robe. Roxas became worried.

"Roxas! You're home. Mr. Ansem said we can stay here if we don't go upstairs and still anything." Sora exclaimed happily. "I told him that we don't still, gamble, or use people for money anymore."

"So you must be Roxas." The man, Ansem, said. Roxas nodded. "You look a lot like Sora." Roxas chuckled.

"We get that a lot."

The door opened to reveal Riku, Axel, and Larxene. "Hey guys!" Sora waved to them, still bouncing Danny on his knee. The three others looked at the man in confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" Riku asked. The man coughed behind his hand.

"It would please me if you didn't such foul language in a church. And as to what's going on, I was cleaning when I heard a baby's cry. That's how I found out that all of you boys live down." Ansem explained.

"And he's letting us live down here." Roxas piped in. The others seem to calm down.

"I would never let a baby be out in the cold for most of its life." The man said, pulling out his watch. "It appears I've over stayed my welcome. For I must go home. My wife Margaret is waiting for me." The man got up and walked out of the room.

"Whew. I thought we were a goner." Axel wiped the sweat off his forehead. The other's nodded in agreement, except for Roxas. Axel noticed his lover's face and became concerned. "Hey babe, what's wrong?"

"I was being followed today." Everyone stopped in their tracks and sat around Roxas for more details. "It was one of Xemnas' goons."

"Did you lead him back here?" Larxene glared at him. Roxas grew wide eyed.

"Of course not! I came back here when he decided to go home!"

"Don't worry Roxas. If you keep doing the same thing you did today, if he follows you, he'll finally decide that it's not worth it to follow you." Sora said, smiling at his idea.

"Or you could have one of us spy on them." Riku suggested. "And if one of us does, it'll be me who goes, since I know what Xemnas looks like." Sora frowned and gave him his famous puppy eyes.

"But we won't do that unless it's absolutely needed." Axel said, sitting next to Roxas. "For now, Roxas will keep doing what he did today. But if the guy won't give up, we'll go with Riku's suggestion." Everyone nodded.

Roxas finally remembered what he wanted to show Axel and brought the stuff he bought over to them. "Look what I bought for you guys." Roxas exclaimed happily, setting down his box. He pulled out the paper, pencils, chalk, and chalk boards and handed them over to them.

"You bought all this stuff for us, Roxas?" Riku took the things handed to him and looked up at Roxas in surprise.

"Ya. I thought I could teach you guys how to read, write, and add while it rains. Give us something to do." Roxas grinned at them. Sora had set Danny in his ragged bed and tackled Roxas.

"I want to learn now!" Sora bounced on Roxas' stomach. "Teach us!" Roxas pushed the brunette off of him.

"Ok, I'll teach you. Just calm down."

"Yay!"

Through out most of the night he taught them how to spell their names and how to add. Tomorrow, he would teach them their vowels and cotenants and how to subtract. He had forgotten all about what happened today and just lay next to Axel with a sigh of content.

* * *

Roxas is being followed? What is Xemnas' attempt with Roxas?


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas groaned when he noticed he was being followed again. When will this guy give up? Xigbarg's been following him for the past week. Each time he found another spot, Xigbar would follow him. It became longer each day. Today it lasted for about an hour.

_He really need's to give up. He should know that I'm not going to show him where I live now. _When Xigbar stopped following him, Roxas immediately went home. _I guess we have to go with Riku's plan after all._

But as he walked home, he bumped into some while he was running. Roxas lost his balance and fell on his ass.

"Watch where you're- Roxas?"

Roxas looked up to see Marluxia. "Marluxia? What are you doing here?" The pinkette helped the blond up, giving a fake smile.

"I was just looking for you." Roxas saw through his smile and became rigged.

"What is it?" Roxas asked warily, continuing his walking. Marluxia followed him, continuing his fake smile.

"I just was wanting to see how you were doing."

"Well I'm fine. Thank you. And that's not all you wanted to talk about, was it?"

Marluxia became teary eyed and started to cry on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas jumped and looked around, seeing people staring at them.

"He hurt me so bad! I thought he loved me!" The pinkette cried hysterically. Roxas looked behind him to see an empty alleyway. He grabbed Marluxia's arm and dragged him to the ally.

"Ok now what is going on?" Roxas asked, thinking Marluxia was talking about Saix. How Right was he.

"Saix. He was only using me for his pleasure. And when he was done using me, he was going to sell me to the House." The pinkette cried into his hands, leaning onto Roxas. The blond didn't know what to do, except hold him.

"Uh… um… maybe you could stay with us." Roxas suggested, hoping that Marluxia wouldn't cry hysterically anymore. The pinkette immediately stopped crying and tackled Roxas to the floor.

"Thank you Roxas! I promise I'll be the bestest most loyal friend ever!" He hugged Roxas as they stood up, tears running down eyes. "I'm so happy."

Roxas put his index finger between Marluxia's eyes and pushed him away. "Don't touch me." Marluxia grinned.

"Anything for you, Roxy."

"And don't call me Roxy."

"Of course Rox."

"Or Rox. Just Roxas."

* * *

Axel sighed as he laid down onto his back in his room._ Roxas' been gone for awhile. But he did say Xigbar is starting to follow him longer each time. Maybe that guy followed Roxas even longer today. _His thoughts were interrupted when an unhappy Roxas and a boisterous Marluxia came in.

Axel looked at the pinkette warily, just like Roxas had done before. "What's going on?"

"Roxas said I can live with you guys now." Marluxia exclaimed boisterously. Sora, Riku, and Larxene appeared at the doorway.

"He said what now?" Riku looked at the blond with a weird look.

Roxas sighed and sat down, everyone followed. "His boyfriend used him and was going to sell him to the House." The blond explained. The others frowned and nodded in understanding.

"Who was your boyfriend, pinky?" Larxene asked, making Marluxia wrinkle his nose in distaste of the name the girl had given him.

"My name is Marluxia, not pinky. And the man's name is Saix." Marluxia huffed and crossed his arms. But he soon cowered down at the evil aura floating around her and the evil look she was giving him. He gulped.

"Saix you say?"

"Y-ya."

Larxene exploded. "Why that blue headed freak! I swear! I'll take a botcher knife and stab him 78 times, slash his throat open, rip out his eyeballs, and cut off his balls, I swear to god!" She yelled, pacing around the room and waving here arms around.

"You know him?" Riku asked bravely, while everybody else cowered around Roxas and Riku.

"Know him?! Of course I know!" Riku yipped and hid behind Roxas. "He did the same thing to me! He's a user! He uses people for his own pleasure and to break them in before selling them to the House for money! He's an asshole!"

Larxene finished her rant and stormed out of the room, scarring Ansem on the way. The old man moved out of the way just in time as she stomped passed him.

"What's with her?"

"Oh, she's just sexually frustrated." Riku sweat dropped, Ansem flushed at the comment. "What are you here for, Mr. Ansem?" The man chuckled.

"Please, don't call me Mr. Ansem. Ansem is just fine. And I came here because I brought some milk and extra food for you boys…and girl." The man held up bag of food and baby stuff. "And it seems you have another boy to add to your collection."

Roxas nodded. "This is Marluxia." The blond introduced. "Marluxia, this is Ansem."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. - err… I mean Ansem." The man chuckled at the pinkette.

"He is a nice young man, isn't he?" Ansem chuckled.

"Haven't known him long enough to find out." Riku shrugged.

"Well I have. And I know he is very kind." Roxas protested. "He's helped me out of a few situations and has shown me what a great friend he is." Marluxia blushed from where he sat on the floor, looking at Axel to see if he was jealous. But he was surprised to see none. All he saw was happiness and pride.

"If you say so." Riku got up and walked over to where Sora was standing by the door, dragging his lover away with him to do who knows what. Ansem left to go back to his wife, while Marluxia went to find an empty room for himself.

Axel smiled at his lover and crawled over to him. "I'm very proud of you." Roxas looked him and raised his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because you were standing up for the poor guy."

"I thought you would be jealous." Roxas teased, leaning his head onto Axel's shoulder.

"Me? Jealous of a pink haired _guy?_ No way." Roxas smirked and raised his head to kiss his older lover. Axel smiled into the kiss and kissed back. It started out gently before it became more passionate. Tongues were playing hid and seek, while Axel lowered Roxas to the ground.

"Mmm…" Roxas moaned as Axel started to kiss his neck and rock his hips against the blonde's. "Axel…" The red head lifted his head and looked down at his lover with a questioning look. Roxas nodded his head to what Axel was implying.

"Are you sure?" Axel asked warily.

Roxas nodded. "I'm sure."

"I won't be able to stop myself when we start."

"That's ok. I don't want you to ever stop."

Axel gave a small smile and kissed Roxas gently. "Roxas…"

* * *

Roxas groaned as Axel entered him. They were on their sides, Roxas with his back against Axel's chest. A hand held up Roxas' leg while the other weaved through blond hair. One of Roxas hands grabbed a hold of Axel's thigh, while the other one grabbed at the gravel in front of him, the candle light made everything more romantic.

"Axel…" Roxas groaned in pain, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Axel shushed him and kissed him gently while rubbing Roxas' erection, stopping when he was fully entered. "Axel…" The blond breathed. "M-move."

Axel complied, pulling halfway out and slamming back in. "Axel! Ah!" Roxas cried out in pleasure as his prostrate was hit. "D-do that a-again!" Axel obliged and changed his angle to hit Roxas' g-spot each time he thrusted in.

"Axel!"

"Roxas…"

Axel moaned behind him, eyebrows furrowed, eyes clenched shut, and mouth wide open. Roxas was so tight. He hugged him like a glove. It felt so good. He leaned his head to Roxas should and started to kiss and suck there.

"Axel! Ah! Faster!" Roxas cried out when Axel hit his prostrate roughly. Axel sat up, Roxas still on his side, and put one of the blonde's legs over his shoulder, still inside of Roxas, and started thrusting again. "Axel!"

"Roxas…"

It felt so good whenever Axel went out and slammed back into him. He moaned or panted each time Axel's ball slapped against his ass. He felt so full and complete. He loved how Axel stretched him in a way no one could ever do.

Axel leaned over, making himself go deeper, and pinched one of Roxas' nipples. "Ah! Ha… ha… f-fuck!" Roxas swore, making Axel open his eyes wide and smirk. "Fuck, fuck, fuck… fuck!" The red head's smirk grew wider.

"Roxas."

"Axel… fuck! Go faster! Deeper!" Axel complied and slammed his engorged cock in faster and harder, going deeper. "I-I-I'm gonna-" Roxas gasped as he felt Axel slammed hard into his prostrate.

"Then cum." Axel pinched Roxas' nipple again, repeating what he did earlier. "Cum for me." He grabbed the blonde's neglected member and tugged on it. Roxas gasped and grew rigged, spraying his cum all over Axel's hand and the ground before him.

"Roxas!"

The blond gasped again as he felt Axel explode inside him on a particular hard thrust. "Axel!" Axel pulled out gently and flopped onto the ground next to Roxas, panting. "Axel…"

The red head opened his eyes and looked at his beautiful blond. Roxas scooted over to him and laid beside him. Axel spooned him into his chest and petted Roxas hair. The blond sighed in content and fell asleep. Axel followed soon after he pulled a comforter over them that Ansem gave them.

(outside the door)

Marluxia blushed as he pulled his ear away from the door with a raging hard on. He groaned and went back to his room to take care of his 'problem'. He just had to to listen to them have sex.

(in Riku's and Sora's room)

"So you're caring out your plan tomorrow?" Sora asked, laying on top of Riku.

"Ya. Roxas told me he is still being followed, except it get's longer each day." Sora nodded tiredly, having waste his energy from sex. When they heard Axel and Roxas having sex, it made them horny. And Riku was really rough tonight. But not enough to hurt him.

He really loved his Riku. _His._ He liked that. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"What are you smiling about?" Riku asked, feeling the smile form against his chest. Sora just chuckled tiredly and fell asleep. Riku pouted, but soon smiled warmly at his lover at the face he was making in his sleep.

He jumped when he heard Larxene's door slam shut, not waking up Sora amazingly. "I love you, my Sora." He whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

They finally have sex. Yay for them! But bad for Marluxia (.


	6. Chapter 6

Riku coughed and watched his breath in the cold air. It was time to go to plan B. Go to the Whole Hog and spy on Xemnas and his goons, try not to get caught, and come back home safely.

Of course, Axel was pissed and Roxas was worried and Sora was reluctant to let go, but some how they all managed to suffice with this plan. Axel was still pissed, Roxas was now wary, and Sora was upset. But he'll make sure to come back in one piece.

Riku pulled his coat closer to him as he kept walking, thanking Roxas for his sewing skills. He pulled his hat lower and entered the bar. It rank with alcohol and smoke. People were looking at him like he was a piece of meat; this made Riku shudder.

He looked around and spotted Xemnas in the corner with his gooneys. He sat a few tables away from them, listening to their conversation.

"I give up man. There's no way I could follow that kid forever. I bet he's on to me." Xigbar whined and slouched against his seat. "Why am I following him again?"

"To find out where he lives so I could find that thing called Danny." Xemnas explained an evil smirk on his face.

"Why?" Xaldin piped in.

"Because I could use him and make a lot of money off of him in the future." Xaldin smirked sadistically at what Xemnas meant. "And I could that boy, Roxas, for my own pleasure. And maybe you guys can join in."

Riku stiffened at that. _He's gonna rape Roxas? And other's too? But what about Danny? What is he going to do with him? _

Xigbar licked his lips. "I wouldn't mind joining in. I've always wonder how tight he is." They laughed evilly. "Maybe we could let Saix join too."

Riku's eyes widened. _How do they know Saix?_

"But doesn't he have that pink bitch to take care of first?" Xemnas asked, taking a sip from his beer. Xigbar shook his head and chuckled.

"Nope. Pinky got away somehow and Saix hasn't seen him since. But he has seen Roxas." Riku's eyes widened again. "He saw the blond with some scanty red head." Riku bit his lip. "Maybe they're together."

Riku quickly stood up, catching Xemnas attention, before walking away. But he was stopped when someone grabbed his wrist. He turned around to see a man holding onto his wrist. He tried to pull away, but the man didn't let go. Instead he dragged him outside to an empty alleyway.

"Let go!" Riku cried, clawing at the man's hand. "Let me go!" The man only chuckled and pulled him into an abandon warehouse.

"I don't think so. I haven't been laid in weeks and I'm about ready to burst." The man pushed Riku to the ground and mounted over him, licking his lips as he started to undress the younger boy.

Riku started to freak and began struggling. The man slapped him and tied up his wrist and ankles, gagging him and turning him onto his stomach. He cut off Riku's pants and took off his own. He pulled out his aching arousal and aligned his hips with Riku's, who screaming and crying behind the gag, eyes tightly shut.

The man was about to enter him when he was suddenly pulled off forcefully and pushed against the wall roughly. When his back connected with the wall he immediately passed out. Riku opened his eyes and looked up to see Seifer and his gooneys.

Seifer pulled off the gag while Fuu and Rai untied his hands and feet. Riku sat up and rubbed his hands.

"Thanks." Riku nodded his head at the blond.

"Don't thank me. I don't mind if people from other people. But I hate it when people want to rape unwilling victims." Seifer flexed his fingers. Fuu and Rai nodded behind him.

"How did you know we were in here?"

"Heard." Fuu explained… kind of.

"We heard some scuffling going on in here and had to check it out to make sure no one was hurt, y'know?" Rai said, handing Riku his clothes. Riku took them and put them on, Seifer watching and licking his lips.

"So does this mean we're friends?" Riku asked, dressed. Seifer scoffed.

"Of course not. Why would I want to become friends with you lamers?" The blond crossed his arms and huffed. Riku raised an eyebrow and smirked, knowing that it was a yes than a no.

"Right." The silver head said sarcastically.

"You better watch it or it's gonna be me that tries to penetrate your ass next time." Seifer growled. Riku chuckled.

"Then I'll be a willing victim next time." He said sexily, pressing himself against Seifer and running his fingers up the blonde's chest. Seifer tried to kiss him, but Riku held up his fingers against his lips and stopped him. "Next time." He pulled away and walked out of the warehouse, smirking.

"Bitch." Seifer smirked.

* * *

When Riku into the eating room (or living room) he was bombarded with questions. He told everyone to shut and let him speak. Everyone sat down as Riku continued.

"You were right Roxas. He wants our Danny. And he's going to use him for reasons unknown." Roxas paled. "Then he wants you for his own and his friends' pleasure." Roxas paled even more. "Then he said something about Saix."

Marluxia immediately came from his daydreaming while Larxene exploded inside her head. "What does Saix have to do with any of this?" Marluxia asked warily.

"I don't know. But some how he knows your step-father, Roxas."

Roxas frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. _What does he want with Danny?_ "Was there anything else?" He asked. Riku shook his head.

"Nope. But I was almost raped today." They gasped about to ask questions. "But Seifer and his goons helped me before the guy could do anything. I think he's on our side now." Marluxia grinned at hearing his friend helping another out.

"But we made a deal that we have sex the next time I see him, for helping me out." Sora frowned and fumed. "I don't mind having it with him as long you're ok with it Sora." Riku assured his lover.

Sora calmed down some and blushed. "It's ok, as long as I'm there too." Riku lifted an eyebrow at this and smirked.

"Of course."

"Could you guys stop talking about sex? You're making me horny and want to ravish Roxas." Axel whined, pinching the bridge of his nose. Roxas blushed.

"Weren't you going to do that later today anyway?" Roxas asked, sighing. Axel seemed to be wiggling from where he sat on the floor.

"Ya, but its making wanting to ravish you now."

"Then why don't you?"

Axel snapped his head up to see his lover smirking sexily at him. Roxas got up and headed towards their room. The red head quickly got up and ran after him. They heard the door slam shut then they could here moaning and screaming come from the room.

"I'm out of here." Larxene got up and walked out of the cellar. Marluxia following, baby in his arms. That left Sora and Riku to do what ever they pleased. Riku smirked at Sora and pounced on him.

Soon enough, their screams and moans match the other couple's. Roxas' and Sora's toes curled as their lovers thrusted into them. Both ukes had the same expression and were making the same noises. The semes were too busy concentrating on pleasuring their lovers that they 'forgot' to moan. But they did pant.

For what seemed like hours, they came together. Roxas and Sora first, then Axel and Riku. Of course the couples didn't know that they were doing the same rhythm, but that didn't matter right?

* * *

Done! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't been typing lately. I spent the night at my friend's house for two nights and I couldn't type there because she's a homophobe. But it's Sunday and I'm glad to be home. And I'm going to Anchorage on Tuesday! Yay! Oh, and if anyone can draw, can they make a yaoi picture for me of Minzuki and Demyx from 'Did you say Alaska?'. They could E-mail me it at . I would be very happy and will love whoever makes me that picture. (Not that I don't love all my viewers). Now let the chapter begin!

* * *

Roxas huffed and crossed his arms. "It's not fair that you guys get to go out and I don't." He grumbled. Axel chuckled and wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder, giving him a peck on his lover's lips.

"Don't worry Roxas. The only reason you have to stay here is because we don't want you to get captured and be taken away. Besides," the red head leaned his head over to Roxas' ear and whispered, "after today, I promise to do something special for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He kissed Roxas again and picked up his stuff and left, saying one last good-bye. Riku and Larxene followed after. Sora giggled from his spot on the floor with Danny, who was giggling also.

"What?"

Sora giggled again. "Oh nothing. It's just fun to watch you and Axel. Axel also gave you a hint that you can go outside, just don't get caught. So if you want to go out, you have to be careful. And we need more money; the prices have been going up." Sora exclaimed, changing Danny's diaper.

"Ooooh." Roxas said, feeling dumb now. How could he not of caught that? And they needed more money? He put his hands in his pockets, suddenly feeling the golden locket and the pin. He can sell these can't he? They don't mean anything.

He pulled out the locket and pin, surprising Sora. He opened the locket and saw a picture of a man with spiky hair and a beautiful woman with long hair in a braid. The man looked like an older version of him. It would have meant something to Roxas if he knew who they were.

"Where did you get those?" Sora asked, crawling over to him just as Roxas closed the locket.

"I stole it from my step-father before I ran away." Roxas explained, putting the objects back into his coat. Sora looked at him in surprise again. "I know we agreed to not steel or anything, but what was I supposed to do at a time like that?"

"You got a point there." Sora tapped his chin as if he was in thought. "I got an idea! Why don't you sell them for some extra cash?!" Danny clapped his hands and dribbled.

"I was thinking about that."

"Why don't you go do it and surprise Axel before he gets back?"

"Ok, but will you be fine without for a few minutes?" Sora nodded. "Ok then, I is off to the pawn shop!" Roxas pointed to the ceiling and grinned, one hand on his hip. Sora laughed.

"Bye Roxas."

"See ya."

--

The bell jingled on the door as Roxas opened it. The old man behind the counter looked up from the paper he was reading with a grunt. The man had blond hair, stubs for a beard, blue eyes, and was wearing a blue t-shirt and tan pants.

"What do you want?" The man said in a gruff voice. Roxas walked up to the desk, pulling out the locket and pin. The man looked at the objects with a raised eyebrow.

"I would like to sell these." Roxas said in a gentle voice, making the man's face relax some and smile. Roxas smiled back.

"Of course. How much?"

"What ever you think is fair, sir."

"Hmm." The man picked up the locket and opened it. His eyes grew wide and set it back down. "I'll be right back. I trust you not to steal anything while I'm gone." The man got up and walked out of the door, locking it behind him.

_What the heck was up with that? _Roxas raised an eyebrow at the locked door. _I guess I have to wait here until he gets back. _He looked around the shop, looking at all the objects around him. He spotted an old violin, spoons that looked like they were once silver, and spoons of thread.

_Why would anyone want these things? Wait… we would. Heh. _Roxas was brought out of his thoughts as the man came back. But he almost screamed when he saw who was behind him. _Oh my god._

"X-Xemnas?"

"How's it going boy?" Xemnas smirked evilly. He gripped Roxas' arm painfully, nodding his thanks to the man. "Thank you Cid." The man scrunched his face up in disgust.

"You better not harm him."

Xemnas just laughed evilly. "Of course." He turned around, Roxas in hand. "Say high to your husband Vincent for me." He left.

"Let go of me." Roxas struggled to get out of the man's hold. Xemnas tightened his grip on Roxas' arm, making him hiss.

"Shut up you little brat. You really caused me some trouble bitch." Xemnas said angrily, tugging Roxas along. As they were walking, Roxas spotted Riku. He quickly made a fist by his hip, telling the silver head not to interfere.

Riku spotted Roxas and was about to say hi, but quickly shut his mouth when he saw the man with the blond. He returned the fist and walked past him. _I've got tell Axel about this._ Riku thought to himself.

Roxas let out a breath as Riku passed them. _Good, he caught the message. Now I have to try and figure out how to get away from Xemnas. _He was pulled out of his thoughts again as he was pulled into that dreaded place he never wanted to come back to.

"Now you little bitch. You are going to tell me where you hid that brother of yours and I promise, you won't get hurt." Xemnas frowned at the blond when Roxas didn't answer. "So where is he?"

"I'm not going to tell you where he is and I don't care if you hurt me as long as I know Danny is safe." Roxas sneered back, earning him a smack in the face. He grabbed his bruised cheek.

"Don't speak that way to me you bitch."

"Oh really? Then how do you want me to speak to you?" Smack!

"Defiantly not in that tone."

"Fine. Sorry."

Xemnas smirked. "Good boy. Since you put me in so much stress these past few months, you get to help me out." Roxas drew in breath, remembering what Riku said. "Now why don't you go take a shower and get yourself ready for bed?"

"No! I know what you want to do, and I'm not going to let you do it!" The blond turned towards the door and made a run for it. But he didn't get far, for Xemnas had already grabbed him and lifted him over his shoulder, heading towards the bedroom.

"Let me go!" Roxas started to beat his hands on Xemnas.

"It looks like you have to be tamed. And I am willing to tame you."

That night, Roxas thought he would die from the pain he was receiving.

* * *

"What!" Axel boomed, seeming very pissed off. Riku jumped back from the sudden outburst. "He was caught and taken away?!" Riku nodded apologetically. Axel slumped down to the floor.

"It was going to happen sooner or later. We just never thought it would be this soon." Riku placed a hand on Axel's shoulder.

"I wish it was never." Axel sobbed.

"Maybe something will happen that will make Roxas come live with us again." Sora suggested. Axel just shrugged.

Oh how right was Sora.

* * *

Roxas limped over to the bathroom. Xemnas was really rough last night. Rougher than usual. It had been three weeks since he was caught and he felt like he was going to just fall into pieces. Xemnas had been raping him ever since he was caught.

How he wished things would change.

There was a sudden nock at the door. Roxas stopped his expedition to the bathroom and went to answer the door. When he opened it, he was met with a worried Xaldin.

"C-can I h-help you?" Roxas stuttered. Xaldin barged his way in and slumped against the nearest wall. "Is something wrong?"

Xaldin looked up at the blond and sighed. "Xemnas was in accident." Roxas grew wide eyed. "He was in a bar fight and got cut up pretty bad in the chest."

"What's going to happen now?"

"Luxord and Xigbar are going to bring him here."

Roxas looked up at Xaldin when he said Luxord. _Luxord? Wasn't that the man Seifer was talking about who tried to rape Riku? _"Shouldn't you take him to a hospital?"

Xaldin shook his head. "We tried but he wouldn't have it. He wants to come here."

Just then the door opened with two men carrying Xemnas. They laid him down onto the couch and stepped away. On the man's chest was a huge cash with blood flowing rapidly out of it.

"Roxas." Xemnas said in a raspy voice. "Take this locket and go to this address." He held up the golden locket and an address. "And ask for a man named Cloud Strife. Tell him that Xemnas wants to speak with him."

"B-but why?" Roxas stuttered again.

"Just do it." Xemnas snapped. "And take this to pay for the cab." He handed the blond a couple of dimes. "Now go."

Roxas nodded and got up quickly, heading towards the door.

* * *

Cut off! Can't wait for the next?


	8. Chapter 8

Roxas raised his hand and whistled for a carriage. A carriage stopped in front of him and Roxas gave the driver the address. "Can you take me here to this address?" The man looked at it and nodded. Roxas jumped and the man whipped his horses to go.

"What am I going to say when I get there?" Roxas pondered. "What's going to happen to Xemnas? Even though he's been cruel, I sure hope he doesn't die." The blond stopped his rambling and listened to the glop, glop of the horse's hooves.

He looked out the window and noticed that it was raining. _Great, now I'm going to get wet. _The carriage stopped and Roxas looked up at the large mansion he was in front of. The blond jumped out and thanked the driver.

"Thank you…"

"Vincent." The man replied in a deep voice.

"Vincent. Thanks. But can you stay here for a moment? I'll be right back." The man nodded his black locks and pulled his hoddie over his head to keep from getting wet. "Thanks." Roxas ran over to the door and rang the door bell.

He waited for several moments before a short young man answered it. He had silver hair, green eyes and pale skin

"Can I help you?" The guy asked in a monotone voice. Roxas nodded.

"I'm here to see Cloud Strife, sir."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No I don't, but I need to speak with him. It's very important." Roxas urged on, almost begging. The silver shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you in unless you have an appointment." The man said, still using that same voice. Roxas fumed and finally exploded.

"This is a life and death situation here!"

"Is somebody hurt?" The guy asked worriedly, eyes going wide. Roxas nodded again.

"Yes. My step-father is about to die and he needs to speak to Cloud Strife immediately."

"What about?"

"I don't know. It's obviously something very important if my step-father doesn't want to go to the hospital."

The guy nodded. "I'll go get him right away." He opened the door for Roxas and left him at the door, getting his master. Roxas looked around the foyer and was amazed by how huge it was. He was so entranced that he didn't notice that the guy was back with his master.

"This is the boy I was talking about, milord." The guy explained, pointing at the blond. The other guy nodded.

"Thank you Kadaj. But I think I can handle it from here." The man said, shooing the boy away. When Kadaj disappeared around the corner, the man walked over to Roxas and tapped his shoulder. The blond jumped and turned around only to jump back and look wide eyed at the man before him.

It was the man from the locket. Blond spiky hair like his, except spikier, blue eyes like his, and very muscular from what he could tell under all those clothes, unlike Roxas. The man looked at him with a questioning gaze before he spoke,

"My butler told me you needed me for a life and death situation." The man said. Roxas nodded again.

"Are you Cloud Strife?" Roxas asked, holding in a shudder. The man nodded. "I'm Roxas and my step-father needs to speak with you."

"Yes my butler already said that. We must leave quickly." Cloud pulled on his coat and hat and was about to leave before someone called for him.

"And where are going Cloud?"

The blond man turned around and smiled. "I have a situation to handle right now. And I'll be back before dinner. Don't worry, Leon." The man called Leon frowned but nodded none the less. "I'll see you later sweetie."

Leon rolled his eyes and kissed Cloud good-bye. Roxas looked at them wide eyed; now wondering who the woman in the locket really was. He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Cloud smiling at him.

"Shall we go?" Cloud grinned.

Roxas nodded and grabbed the man's hand, dragging him back to the carriage. The man on the carriage looked up and got the carriage ready for them. Vincent nodded his head when Roxas told him where to go and whipped his horses.

"So what is your step-father's name?" Cloud asked after a few pregnant moments.

"Xemnas." Roxas answered.

"Xemnas? I swear I heard that name before."

They stopped at the apartments where Roxas lived and got out. "Thanks Vincent." Cloud tipped his hat to the raven. Vincent nodded.

"You're welcome, Cloud."

"Tell Cid I said hi."

"Will do." Vincent whipped his horses, waving his hand over his shoulder. Roxas looked at Cloud in confusion.

"We've been best friends ever since we were children."

"Ohhhh." Roxas nodded and showed Cloud to his apartment door. He opened it and was greeted with gloomy faces. Xaldin was sitting next to Xemnas; Xigbar was leaning against the wall next to them, while Luxord was sitting across from them.

Cloud immediately went to Xemnas' side and looked at him with pity. "I'm here, sir. What is it you want to talk to me about?" The blond sat on the coffee table in front of the man.

"Roxas," Xemnas started off weakly, "did you give him the locket?" Cloud looked back at Roxas in confusion. Roxas shook his head and handed it over to the older blond. Cloud opened the locket and gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry about your wife." Xemnas said in between breaths. Cloud shook his head and pocketed the locket.

"Don't apologize. It's been about a year since that accident and I've already moved on." Cloud snapped. "Too bad the baby went with her."

"No he didn't." Cloud snapped his head up. "Your baby is fine. When your wife had her baby, so did mine. But Rinoah's baby was dead when it was born, so I switched it with a live one. Which so happens to be yours." Xemnas explained weakly.

"You mean my baby is alive?" Cloud asked hopefully.

"Yes, but I don't know where he is." Cloud frowned at that. "But Roxas knows." He pointed at the younger blond, making Roxas freeze up. "Please… take… good care of… him." With that, Xemnas breathed his last breath and went into a deep sleep that he'll never wake out of.

Xigbar, Luxord, and Xaldin mourned for him and waved the blondes off. Roxas and Cloud nodded and left the building.

"Can you take me to where my baby is?" Cloud asked hopefully, calling for another cab. Roxas nodded and climbed in after Cloud.

"Can you take us to the church right up here?" Roxas asked the cab driver. The driver nodded and whipped his horses to go.

"The church? You mean the Saint Katherine Church?" Cloud asked. Roxas looked at him oddly.

"If that's what it's called."

The carriage stopped and both blondes jumped out. "Will you wait here, sir?" The older blond asked the driver. The driver nodded again. "Show me where he is Roxas." Roxas made a sign for Cloud to follow him.

The older blond followed Roxas to the cellar where he opened a door to the living room. He was immediately bombarded with questions and was hugged by a very worried Axel. Roxas was tipped over and kissed passionately.

"Axel (kiss) there's somebody here (kiss) to see (kiss) Danny (long kiss)." Roxas said in-between kisses. Axel stopped and gazed over to the man in front of the door, who had a smirk on his face. "Cloud, this is my boyfriend Axel. Axel, this is Cloud."

Cloud nodded his head in greeting, a smirk still on his face. Roxas pulled out of Axel's arms and picked up Danny, handing him over to Cloud, who took the baby gently. "Cloud, this is your son, Daniel." Roxas smiled warmly at the older blond, while everybody gasped at him.

Cloud looked over at Roxas and smiled gratefully at him. "Now that you have your son back, you don't need to stick around here anymore." Roxas said sadly. Cloud chuckled and the baby back over to Roxas.

"What are you talking about? I don't know a thing about Daniel and we have room for a couple of more sons… and daughter." Everyone looked at the older male in surprise. "So, would you guys like to come live with me?"

Cloud was tackled to the ground by them and was hugged and kissed. Roxas was still standing with Danny, smiling at the sight before him.

* * *

Leon was angry, no, furious with Cloud when the blond brought home all those boys and girl home. But he soon gave in when Cloud explained the situation to him and had promised to make it up to him later that night.

Sora and Riku had gotten their own room, along with Roxas and Axel. Larxene got her own room and Marluxia had to share a room with that Kadaj guy. But he wasn't complaining when they instantly connected to each other. Now they're dating and having sex next door to Roxas and Axel.

A few years later, Axel and Roxas and had gotten married and moved to their own house next door to Cloud and Leon, while Axel and Leon worked together. Riku and Sora had done the same thing, except they are business partners for their own company.

Kadaj and Marluxia had gotten married also, but decided to stay at the Strife mansion as butlers. Larxene moved away from London and married some rich guy named Yazoo. They're doing well and are on their third child.

Cloud and Leon had adopted another baby, a three year old, for Danny to play with, who is now five and is very happy and healthy. The baby had blond hair like Danny's and had brown eyes. They named him Hayner.

When Danny turned 17 and Hayner turned 15, they started to develop feelings for each other. Cloud and Leon were surprised at this but didn't break them apart. If Danny is happy, so were they.

It's seems like there are such things as happy endings.

* * *

End. Sorry for it to be so short. I promise to make another story about Cloud and Vincent next time!... I'm going to Anchorage tomorrow, whoa!


End file.
